Agony in Equestria
by NeKage-chan
Summary: What if one of Equestria's greatest hopes vanished? What if Equestria's strongest ally was the one to destroy the place she once called home? A new foe has appeared, and this time, not even the Elements of Harmony can stop it. What happens when the most childish, crazy pony is the only hope of survival? Can anyone stop Agony from ruining pony kind?
1. Twilight?

It was another quiet morning in the small town of Ponyville. Many of the inhabitants were up early, getting ready for another days of hard work.

Most... But not all...

"OOOH! This is super pretty!" the young mare exclaimed as she hopped up and down, her fluffy pink mane bouncing with her. She pointed excitedly at the glass window. Her smile was contagious, and onlookers in the shop couldn't help but share in her giddiness. Though it was early, Pinkie Pie was acting as energetic as ever. She was probably the only pony who could wake up with a grin on her face.

She was still jumping around when the shop's owner came over to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh. You have a fine eye, Miss." he complimented, making his way to the opposite side of the counter.

"Oooh! Oooh! Twi would love this! How much? HOW MUCH?!"

The colt flinched at the volume, but managed to keep his friendly smile in place.

"It's priced at 2000 bits, but for a pretty mare as yourself, I can chop off 600."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm..." A thoughtful expression shrouded Pinkies features, her eyes squinting as she further examined her potential buy.

"Ah! What the hay! It's for a friend!" A pouch of bits was suddenly thrown on the neighboring counter, and Pinkie grabbed her purchase before skipping off to her best friend's place

Da da dee! Twilight's going to LOVE me!" Pinkie sang, slamming her hoof against the massive doors to the castle three times. She noticed the lack of guards around the area, but was too excited about her gift to really take note.

"TWIIIILIIIIIGHHHHTT!" She screamed, "IT'S ME! IT'S PINKIIIEEEEEE!"

She was practically vibrating with excitement as she waited for Twilight to make an appearance.

She waited.

One minute.

Two.

Then the tenth minute ticked by.

"Aww... Don't tell me she's out!" Pinkie whined, stomping her hooves against the dirt like a young foal, "Why is she always busy?!"

There was nothing she could do. She'd just have to wait until Twilight was free. She turned around, heading back to Sugarcube Corner. She'd have to wait until a different day.

"P... Pinkie...?"

The mare stopped in her tracks, ears perking up as she heard a faint whisper. Was it coming from inside?

"Pinkie..."

This time it was clear. Though it was weak, she could hear and recognize it very well.

"TWI?!" She exclaimed, "Don't worry! I'll save youuuu!" With that, pinkie slammed her body into the door, forcing it off its hinges as she barreled into the massive room.

As the pony came to her senses, she realized that it was too dark to see. Why in the world were the lights off, and the curtains closed?

That's when she heard a low groan.

"Twilight..?" For once, pinkies voice was on the quiet side, the tone laced with worry.

She felt along the wall, trying to locate the light switch, when she was suddenly thrown against the wall by something large. Breathless, pinkie fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Well this is a surprise..."

The weak moans heard only seconds before ceased, and a voice Pinkie was all too familiar with boomed in her ears.

The mare opened her eyes, only to see that the room was now alight, and the object, or in this case, pony that crashed into her towered above.

"Hey! Is this a prank?! Because if it was, it was a very HORRIBLE prank!" Pinkie jumped to her feet, pushing her nose against her friend's in anger, "I thought you were hurt!"

"Who says I'm not?"

This further distraught the mare, "I- are you okay?"

Twilight smiled, pushing herself closer to the pink pony, "Do I look okay? Normal?"

"Huh...? Uh... Yeah?" The question was a weird one, "Are you sick?"

"... You could say that."

They stood nose to nose, an awkward silence hanging between them. That is, until pinkie once again broke the silence, "Are you okay, Twilight? You're acting weird."

"I said I'm fine. I just... I'm testing a new spell."

Pinkie's eyebrow's raised, seeing no evidence of this. There were no books thrown about, which was what happened when Twilight studied. Nor was there any sign of spike, who helped find the right books for her.

But why would she lie?

"Hmmmm... Twilight... Are you SURE you're okay...?" She asked again.

"Like... Okay okay? Perfectly fine? Nothing's bothering you? Nothing at al-"

"Oh will you just SHUT UP!?" Twilight screamed, her eyes widening in fury.

Pinkie couldn't help but cower. Her voice was powerful... There was definitely something wrong. Twilight would never scream at her friends.

What in the hay was going on? Maybe she was sick!

"Now... Do you mind leaving me alone? I have things to do!"

"But! You promised we'd have a picnic today!" She whined, apparently recovered from the previous outburst, "I mean, not right now, but today! I came here to-"

She stopped short when she made eye contact with the Alicorn.

There was pure rage in that expression. Her pupils were so small they looked like dots, and her mouth was pressed into a hard line.

Another thing... Why were her eyes green?

"Wha-wha-"

A hoof was pressed hard against her mouth, and the green tinted pupils only grew brighter.

"Ah pity... I didn't think I'd get caught THIS early in the game. Shame you walked in..."

"M-mmmmph?!" Pinkie Pie squirmed, trying to break free of the iron grasp she was held under. She was pressed firmly against the wall, a hoof pressed against her mouth and another pressed on her shoulder. Her eyes welled up tears as she could hear her bone crack under the pressure. In comparison to a princess, she was no match.

"Ah... How fun it will be to see more ponies like you suffer..." Twilight licked her lips, her horn glowing a violent red, "You know... Twilight really seems to have a soft spot for you... Maybe I won't kill you yet."

The hoof pressing against her shoulder released, and pinkie relaxed. That is, until-

*snap*

A muffled scream escaped the mare's mouth as her hind leg was smashed against the wall, bones breaking on impact. She whimpered as she was released, sliding down in a heap on the floor.

Twilight stepped over Pinkie's body, using her magic to fix the broken door.

"The fun is only beginning." she whispered, "Who else can I make scream today?"


	2. Alliances

"... No... No!"

Twilight stopped right in front of the door, gazing down at what was entangled around her legs.

"Ah yes! I can't forget my new pet!" she grinned, using her magic to drag the pony to her hooves, "Of course, if I bring you with, I have to make sure you won't spoil the fun."  
Pinkie Pie gasped as she felt something wrap tightly around her neck. She looked down and saw what seemed to be a pet's collar.  
"Now... This here is not just any leash. This one is rather special."  
Special?  
Pinkie pulled against the material, using all the force she had inside her damaged body, but to no avail. She then tried to cry out, to try to warn somepony about Twilights monstrous behavior, but all that came out of her throat was a dry gasp.  
"Yay! There you go! See how special it is? Now you won't give away my plans!Also..." She kicked open the door, galloping out into the open. The green glow in her eyes disappeared, and she looked like the regular Twilight. Pinkie felt a tug on her neck, yelping as she was forced by the unicorn's side.  
"No one else can see that collar... Except for us." The creature mused, irises briefly glowing green before she started trotting again.

Pinkie expected to feel a burning pain in her leg, but it was gone. Somehow, her leg was healed. She gazed up at the princess, whimpering as soon as they met eyes. It was magic. It had to be.  
Ponies in the area waved to the two as they passed by, noticing almost nothing wrong. There were a few curious glances as they made eye contact with pinkie, who was for once looking extremely glum. Some ponies even came up, concerned voices asking what's wrong.  
Twilight answered for her, repeating the same excuse over and over, saying that she was feeling a little under the weather. It seemed to work, and they continued down the path with little to no bother.  
'Where are we going?' Pinkie asked herself, since she was unable to speak.  
"To visit a friend."  
A booming voice leaked into her head, and she inwardly yelped. It was distorted, but inherently female in nature.  
"Isn't this great? the collar enables me to see into your mind. So don't get any smart ideas. Or else..."  
The ominous message caused the mare to shiver, and a small laugh came from Twilight as they trotted.  
"What friend?" Pinkie whispered, suddenly concerned about the statement made before. Who were they going to visit?  
"Oh... Hello."  
The small whisper alerted her, bringing her back to her senses.  
No.  
"Hey Fluttershy!" Exclaimed Twilight, stopping in front of the Pegasus.  
No. Not her.  
She had to warn her. Fluttershy was completely innocent. Hurting her would just completely destroy the Pegasus.  
"Oh... Hello there Twilight. And the energetic one is here too, I see."  
Hovering above Fluttershy was Discord, his yellow eyes gazing down as the pair curiously, "And what brings you to our humble abode?"  
Fluttershy shook her head, ignoring the "our" when mentioning her house, "Are you here to practice your magic again? Just... Be careful..." She looked over to where a few of her animal friends sat, and they all gazed back, excited for another flying session.  
Twilight ignored the animals, turning her attention to the floating being above, "Discord. How long I've wanted to see you..."  
Pinkie couldn't see her face, but something about it seemed to shock the Draconequus enough to push Fluttershy back behind him.  
"What is this? Are you seriously protecting a mere pony? I saw you in this bodies thoughts, but I never actually believed it to be true."  
For once, there was not a devious grin on Discord's face. His expression was one of pure hatred.

"I remember when that glare terrified me. Oh, how you've gotten soft."

Pinkie took a step back, the aura so intense that she feared just being in the same area as the two.

Twilight's head turned back towards me, her eyes once again that same emerald hue.

"Don't try to run now..." She warned.

The collar pulled harshly to the ground, slamming the ponies face against the rock path.

"S... Stop it!" Fluttershy exclaimed, jumping out from behind discord in order to get to her friend.

"Fluttershy!"

she was stopped by Discords talon, and brought back behind him once again. He wrapped his tail around her,

"She's under a spell. You can't help her." Discord exclaimed.

"But- She's... " Fluttershy started to sob, burying her face in her hooves in shame, "I want to help..."

"I know... She's my friend too. But..."

"I can't believe this! This is just too hard to believe!" interrupted Twilight, who was presently breaking down in laughter, "The great Discord, who had control of these lands, shrouding them in chaos for so long, has been tamed by a little mare! Ha Ha Ha!" the last bits of laughter disappeared, and the alicorn glared at him, stepping closer, "I came here to recruit you, to retake equestria together. But... It looks like you're just another lost cause."

"I wouldn't join you even if I didn't have friends here..." discord spat, "Don't you remember what happened? What you did?"

"... I suppose you're right. I was just hoping you'd forget the past... Let bygones be bygones." she sighed, closing her eyes as her horn radiated red, "I mean... How could anypony reject such an enticing offer? Ah well. I can fare off perfectly well without the likes of you."

As she was connected to the monster mentally, Pinkie knew what she was about to do. She pulled her head up, trying to warn the Draconequus, but the collar strangled her, leaving her breathless.

Her head fell to the ground again as a bright light burst through the area, followed by a blood curdling screech,

"DISCORD!"


End file.
